The Future : A New Chapter
by marshmallowpandaxox
Summary: Post CoHF. What has happened to everyone since CoHF? Short, fluffy story about their happy endings! CoHF spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

The baby's kick sent a small shockwave through the girl's body. "Hey, calm down in there" she said laughing a little and pressing a hand gently to her stomach. Clary sighed gently.

It had taken her a while to agree with Jace about a baby. She'd always wanted kids but she was so young to be starting a family. It had only been a few years since the great war with Sebastian and although it was all over, Clary was always cautious about anything that could stop her hunting. But in the end, she had given in to Jace's wishes.

"You ok?" said Jace wrapping his arms around her as he walked in the room. She smiled slightly. "I'm fine." she said. Jace frowned a little. "I'm okay, honestly! And the baby is fine too." said Clary seeing his face. He relaxed a little. Clary pressed a light kiss to his cheek. "Haven't you got something to do just now anyway?" she asked.

Jace rolled his eyes. "If I can find them, I would! We really should keep them on leads!" he exclaimed. Clary smiled a little. "Greenhouse? Library?" she suggested. "Nope" said Jace with a sigh. "Training room?" she suggested. Jace made a face. "I haven't checked there yet, actually." he said. Clary took his hand. "Come on..." she said leading him up to the training room.

Jace put his hand on the door of the training room to open it. "I'll go." said Clary firmly pushing the door open. Two heads whirled round to look at her.

After the war, many children had been left without parents or even family of any kind to look after them. The clave had managed to find homes for lots of them, but there were a few they had trouble with. One of these were twins, Poppy and Greg Youngblood. Clary had insisted, once she and Jace had moved in together full time, that they took them in. And with a lot of persuasion and a lot of kisses, Jace had given in.

Poppy and Greg had been 8 years old and very shy when they had first come to live with Clary and Jace, but over the past few years they had blossomed and were now confident, bright and sarcastic teenagers, though Clary was sure the last was a side effect of living with Jace. They smiled a little as she walked in.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Greg gestured to a chess board set up between them. Clary rolled her eyes. "What about your training?" she asked. Poppy sighed. "We're nearly finished. Please, can we just have 20 more minutes?" she asked with an innocence that Clary was sure not many teenagers had any more. Clary bit her lip and sighed. "15 minutes" she said "But this needs to be away by the time Jace gets here. Okay?" Poppy and Greg grinned. "Thanks Clary! You're the best!" said Greg as she left the room.

"Training?" asked Jace hopefully as she shut the door behind her. "Chess" she said simply. Jace sighed. "I said 15 minutes. Then they'll train." she said taking his hand and leading him away. "They really should train. They can't exactly go up to a demon and say 'I'm sorry, I can't fight you. But I can play chess with you, if you'd like that?'" said Jace. Clary smiled. "You can't say they're bad. They can actually fight pretty well." she said. "Yes I realised that when I interrupted Poppy while she was reading yesterday." he said. "Yes. Well, it's your fault for leaving a knife in the library. She does have good aim." said Clary. "Well, I wasn't expecting a 14 year old to manage to pin my t-shirt to the wall with a knife!" exclaimed Jace. Clary smiled a little.

Most of the time the twins were great. They both trained hard, worked well and got along but you could never really underestimate them. Clary knew that if they hadn't been taken in, they would have been sent to the Shadowhunter Academy in Idris. She was sure they would have done brilliantly as fighters but perhaps not as people. It had taken a while to gain their trust when they arrived, but eventually they had begun to trust her and Jace. Now though, they were perfectly open with Clary and Jace and they were always ready to learn. Clary was happy, and a little surprised, that Poppy had asked her to teach her how to draw. Meanwhile, Greg had already hit Grade 2 piano with a bit of tuition from Jace.

A few hours, and two injuries later, Clary was serving up curry to the group at the table. "Remind me to ring Alec after" said Jace. "I think we need to draught in an archery expert, I'm not sure I can manage two teenagers with bow and arrows." Clary nodded. "When can we go hunting?" asked Greg. "When I can get Isabelle and Alec to come round" said Jace. The twins began to protest. "I am not going out there with you two without backup and seeing as Clary is pregnant, that leaves Alec and Izzy." "And Simon" added Clary. "And Simon" confirmed Jace.

Clary brushed her shoulder absent-mindedly. A few months after Simon had finished his training in Idris, she and him had had their parabatai ceremony. That was years ago now, Clary thought, but she could still feel the mark being put on her shoulder. It was great to be parabatai with Simon, even if she was always worried about him when they hunted. Neither of them was particularly advanced, even if her ability with runes helped, so they normally hunted with Jace, Alec and Izzy.

The chime of the doorbell was clear. "Who's that?" asked Jace with a frown. "It might be Simon. He said he might pop round at some point." said Clary. Poppy stood up from the table. "I'll get it." she said leaving the table. Greg shrugged at Clary and Jace and followed her.

There was a loud clatter from the hallway and Clary and Jace darted to see what was going on. Clary turned the corner to see Poppy pinning a young man to the wall, sword in hand, and Greg slightly behind her, his dagger out, eyeing the man with suspicion.

"Poppy! Would you mind not trying to kill the guest?" said Jace taking the sword off her. Poppy muttered an apology to the man, who seemed quite glad not to have a sword pointed at him.

"Zachariah, right?" asked Jace shaking the man's hand. Zachariah nodded.

* * *

_**Hey everyone! **_

_**I'm back! I had a little break from writing after doing 2 longish stories in a row! **_

_**This is something a little bit different from my usual, but I hope you like it! **_

_**Please FAVOURITE if you like it so far! (Also FAVOURITE AUTHOR if you like my writing :) )**_

_**Please FOLLOW if you want to be notified when the next chapter is up! ( Also FOLLOW AUTHOR if you want to be notified when I post anything!) **_

_**Please REVIEW! (It means a lot and I love hearing from you! Even if it's only a few words or a smiley I appreciate it a lot! And you don't need an account to review so please just feel free to leave some feedback!) **_

_**Thank you millions for reading! **_

_**Maybe, if you're nice you might check out my other stories! Alicante Holiday Camp and its sequel Alicante Holiday Camp : The Chaos Continues are longer but good if you want a proper story, but I have also written some super fluffy oneshots! (Forever and Just Now, Costumes and Moving On!) **_

_**Also, if you like The Infernal Devices please check out my new oneshot with Cecily and Gabriel, Love and Life! **_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox**_

_**PS- Can I just bring up TFiOS movie? It is amazing. I have not recovered from it. I don't normally cry at films but I was a state coming out of the cinema! I totally recommend it! **_

_**PPS- Can I also bring up Sherlock? (I don't know if it's just a British thing or not!) It's been confirmed Series 4 will air 2015 and a special will be coming out before then! AHHHH!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"So what can we do for you?" asked Jace as he sat down on the sofa next to Clary, facing Zachariah.

Poppy and Greg had left after Zachariah arrived, presumably to continue their game of chess, so Jace, Clary and Zachariah had headed up to the library to talk.

"It's actually something I can do for you" admitted Zachariah. Clary frowned a little. "What is it?" she asked. "I hope it's ok with you, but I asked Tessa to come along too. You remember Tessa, don't you?" said Zachariah. Clary nodded. "She should be here in a few minutes, she's just...catching up with an old friend." he said.

"So how's life been since, you know, the wedding?" asked Jace politely. Zachariah smiled. "Good. We've travelled a bit, Tessa and I. How about you? How long until...?" he replied gesturing to Clary's stomach. Jace smiled. "A few months still to go, but we're excited." Jace said. "And what about the twins? Youngblood, right?" asked Zachariah. "The twins are great. A pain sometimes, but great." said Clary smiling affectionately.

The doorbell rang once more and Jace rushed off to show Tessa in. Once the group were settled down, Jace asked "So what is it?". Zachariah looked to Tessa, who nodded slightly. "We should probably have told you sooner, but it's a little painful to talk about the past." started Zachariah. "You see, Jace, you are, or were seeing as you have a baby on the way, the last of the Herondale line. But, in times gone by we both knew another Herondale. His name was William Herondale and he was your great-great-great grandfather. And he was my husband. I am your great-great-great grandmother." said Tessa.

There was a moment of silence while Jace took this in. "But...but you're hot..." he stuttered. Tessa smiled and Zachariah laughed. "I think Jace means, you seem young, but you're a warlock aren't you?" clarified Clary. Tessa nodded. "But warlocks..." Jace began. "Can't have babies?" suggested Zachariah. "Yes. But Tessa tore up the rulebook on that bit." Jace nodded a little, still slightly in shock.

"You said that you both knew William Herondale, so how do you know him?" Clary asked Zachariah. "William Herondale was a lot of things to me. Mainly trouble and a pain in the neck but he was my parabatai a long time ago." said Zachariah smiling a little, lost in the memories. "Parabatai?" echoed Jace. "But I thought you were a silent brother..." Zachariah smiled. "It's a long story, but basically before I became a silent brother, I was a shadowhunter like you. Will was my parabatai. In fact my real name isn't Zachariah, it's James, James Carstairs." said Zachariah.

"Carstairs? Like Emma?" asked Clary. Zachariah, or rather James, nodded. "Are you going to take it back? I mean your real name?" asked Jace. James laughed. "Two people turn up at your door and tell you they are, or were close to, your ancestors and you're worried about my name?" he said. Jace laughed. "Are you, Zachariah? Taking Carstairs back?" asked Clary. "Yes. We've just come from talking to Emma. She is perfectly happy with me becoming a Carstairs again, so I've decided to take it back. " he said. "Please call me Jem, that's what I used to be called." he added.

Clary left Jace to his newly discovered family and went off to find the twins. They were, not to Clary's surprise in the greenhouse. She could see the chess board pushed against the wall, one of them had obviously won already. They were now sitting back to back, each of them wedging themselves upright against the glass of the greenhouse.

"Who were they?" asked Poppy as Clary took a seat on the bench nearby. "They were a few friends, from a while ago. They wanted to talk to Jace." she explained. "We're not 5, we can cope with a proper answer." said Greg raising his eyebrows. "Turns out that they were Jace's family. But neither of us knew. They're talking just now." said Clary with a sigh.

"Can we talk to them?" asked Poppy. Clary frowned. "Why do you want to talk to them?" she asked. "They sound interesting." said Greg. "And the man was hot." added Poppy. Clary raised her eyebrows. "Poppy Youngblood! He is married, and he's 152 years old!" said Clary. Poppy's eyes bulged. "Well, I think he is looking very good for his age." said Greg quietly. Clary smiled a little. "Come on then. You probably should introduce yourselves." she said leading the twins out of the greenhouse.

Clary met Jace, Zachariah and Tessa at the front door, just as they were saying goodbye. "The twins wanted to introduce themselves properly. Without swords pointed at you." said Clary smiling. Jem grinned. "I'm Poppy Youngblood." said Poppy shaking Jem's hand. "Greg Youngblood." said Greg introducing himself. "Nice to meet you two" said Jem kindly and Tessa smiled and shook their hands. Clary joined Jace and the twins to see off Jem and Tessa.

"Well that was a bit unexpected." said Jace as they closed the front door. Clary took his hand. "Are you ok?" she asked. Jace smiled. "Yeah. Bit shocked to see my great-great whatever grandmother turning up, but good other than that." he said.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. "Hello. Yeah, sure. Tomorrow? Sounds good. Ok. See you then. Bye." he said. "Looks like we've got some visitors coming round." he said.

* * *

_**Hello again! **_

_**So who is coming round? (Here's your choice, would you prefer to hear about Malec or Sizzy? I will write them both, but who do you want next? Leave in a review or pm me) **_

_**Please FAVOURITE if you are enjoying the story so far!**_

_**Please FOLLOW if you want to be notified when the next chapter is up! **_

_**Please REVIEW! Even if it's only a few words, it means a lot. And you don't need to have an account to review! **_

_**I forgot to mention this last chapter but I usually update stories every few days (if not daily)! **_

_**Thank you for reading! **_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox**_

_**PS- if you are nice enough, you could perhaps read a few of my other stories. I write a lot of fluff and oneshots but I have a couple of longer stories, if that appeals to you! (I think you can see my stories on my profile by clicking on my name at the top of the page where the story title and summary are!)**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Cla-ee!" squealed the small boy as he ran, wobbling a little, towards her. "Hey Tommy" said Clary hugging him. "Hey Izzy, hey Simon" she said smiling as his parents walked in.

Thomas Lightwood was, so far, Isabelle and Simon's only child. When they married, Simon chose to take Lightwood as a surname, rather than his shadowhunter given name, Greenwing. Thomas had curling brown hair, like Simon's, but had the dark brown eyes of Isabelle.

"Hey. How are you?" said Simon hugging his best friend, and now parabatai. "Good. And you?" she replied. "Tired. I wish Rebecca would have told me how energetic toddlers were." he said smiling affectionately at his son.

"Watch out Tommy. I'm coming to get you." shouted Jace as he ran down the corridor towards the little boy. Thomas squealed and tried to run away but Jace was faster and caught the little boy and swung him up into the air before setting him down. "Hey guys" he said shaking Simon's hand and giving Izzy a quick hug.

"You know, I really need to take you maternity shopping!" said Isabelle frowning at Clary's top. Clary smiled a little. The group were heading towards the library, Jace and Simon a little ahead with Tommy trying to keep up. "How's everything going at home?" she asked. Izzy sighed. "It's like Simon said. Tommy is running about all over the place and we're both exhausted." she said. "If you need a break, we could take him for a day." offered Clary as Jace swung the toddler onto his shoulders, much to Tommy's delight.

"Thanks. But it seems like you've got enough to deal with." said Isabelle gesturing to Clary's stomach. Clary smiled gratefully. "Have you heard from Alec or Magnus recently?" she asked. "As far as I know, they're in London just now. Something about Magnus visiting old friends." Izzy replied. "Oh. You should probably talk to Jace." said Clary remembering the events of the previous day. "Why?" asked Izzy frowning. "We had some visitors yesterday and they brought some quite interesting news." said Clary. Izzy frowned further. "I'll explain in a minute." said Clary.

"Well that's...erm...weird" said Simon after Jace filled them in on the events of the previous day. Jace raised an eyebrow. "You don't say?" he said. "So hang on, Mr hot silent brothers calendar man is your long dead ancestors parabatai?" said Isabelle. Jace nodded. "Basically" he said. "And his wife, is your ancestor too, except she's a warlock?" said Simon. Jace nodded again. "Wow, your family is mucked up." said Simon sitting back. "Thanks" said Jace sarcastically. "No, I didn't mean..." said Simon trailing off. "Give him a break Jace. You know what he means." said Clary putting her hand on her husband's arm. Jace relaxed and sat back.

"So, how's Luke and your mom?" Simon asked Clary. "Mom's studio is going well, she's just been given a commission for a mural, so she's happy about that. Luke is basically the same. Still part of the pack." Clary replied. Simon nodded. "Have any of you heard from Maia recently?" Izzy asked. Clary opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by the library door swinging open. Poppy and Greg appeared around the door. "Hey Izzy. Hey Simon." chimed Greg. Simon waved and Izzy smiled as the twins took a seat on a sofa. "What have you broken?" said Jace suspiciously.

"Nothing!" said Poppy frowning. "We just wanted to see who was visiting." explained Greg. Jace narrowed his eyes. "Nosey" he said. Poppy stuck her tongue out at him. "Come on Jace. At least they aren't pointing weapons at the guests this time." said Clary smiling affectionately.

"So I was saying, have any of you heard from Maia lately?" said Isabelle. "I think she's a bit busy. She has just had a baby!" replied Clary.

Maia and Bat had had their first baby, a little girl called Megan, only a few weeks ago.

"Yep. You two are the last ones not to have kids." said Simon. "We're working on that." said Jace smiling and putting a hand to Clary's stomach. "The last ones apart from Alec and Magnus." Isabelle corrected Simon. "Well, Alec and Magnus aren't exactly genetically capable of having their own kids!" said Simon. "Don't worry. As soon as the baby is here, we're shrugging the twins off onto Alec and Magnus." said Jace grinning. "We're not!" said Clary reassuringly as she saw fear shoot through both of the twins faces.

"I can't really imagine Alec with a baby." said Isabelle thoughtfully. "Why ever not? I mean his organisation is great! Remember he decided to bring wine to a demon realm." said Jace sarcastically. Izzy made a face at him. "Let's not mention what you brought" muttered Clary.

"It's not Alec I would worry about, can you imagine Magnus with a child? Think of the mess!" said Simon. Clary laughed. "Imagine Magnus in a toy shop. Glitter glue and bright flashing toys everywhere!" she said. Izzy buried her head in her hands. "Don't remind me. I went toy shopping with Magnus once. Never again." she said. "Don't be so harsh on Magnus. I think he would make a great dad." said Jace.

The group stopped, shocked. "I do. He has the same mental ability. Takes one to know one right?" said Jace grinning.

"Excuse me! That is my husband you are talking about!" said an alarmed voice from the doorway.

The group spun round to see who it was. Jace's face lit up and he pulled the man in the doorway into a hug.

"Alec!" squealed Izzy.

* * *

_**Hey there wonderful readers! **_

_**I guess we're hearing from Malec next! **_

_**Please FAVOURITE if you are enjoying the story so far!**_

_**Please FOLLOW if you want to be notified when I add a new chapter!**_

_**Please REVIEW! Even a few words mean a lot. You don't need an account and I love hearing from you!**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has followed/favourited/reviewed already!**_

_**The next chapter should be up in the next few days! **_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello Clary darling. How are you?" asked Magnus sweeping into the room and giving Clary a peck on the cheek. "I'm good. Nice to see you two. How have you been?" Clary replied smiling. "Oh good, the usual." replied Magnus. "How's double trouble?" he added making a sweeping gesture to Poppy and Greg. "We are capable of speech, you know." said Poppy indignantly. "Sorry" apologised Magnus, winking quickly at Clary and going off to talk to the twins.

"Hey Clary" said Alec grinning as he, Jace and Izzy walked over to join her. "Hey Alec. How are you?" she said. "Good, really good actually. Could we maybe talk to you all? You know in private?" he asked. Clary nodded. "Sure. Poppy, Greg, would you two go get a jug of water and some glasses from the kitchen?" she called to the twins. They nodded and left the room. "They're going to listen at the door." muttered Jace as they took a seat. Clary frowned at him and sat down.

"What's going on?" asked Simon. "We have some news." said Alec. "What?" asked Izzy. Alec glanced to Magnus who nodded and took his hand. "We're going to adopt!" announced Alec. Isabelle squealed and Jace grinned and shook Alec's hand. "Well done guys! That's great!" said Clary smiling and shaking Magnus' hand.

"We're glad you think it's a good idea. We've been talking about it for a while, but we're going to meet some kids soon." said Alec. "Oh look, here's some now." said Magnus smiling and clicking his fingers. The library doors swung open and the twins stumbled into the room, blushing. "I told you they would listen in." muttered Jace. "Sorry..." said Greg hiding his face. "It's ok, you needed to know. You two are going to be important members of our child's family." said Magnus smiling. "We are?" said Poppy perking up. "Yes. We'll need babysitters!" said Alec grinning. Poppy rolled her eyes and dragged her brother out of the room.

"No but seriously, well done guys! I can't wait to be an aunt!" said Izzy smiling. "My mum is going to kill me! Father and now uncle! I'm not even 25!" said Simon rubbing his forehead. "Of course Jace and Clary, you'll be aunt and uncle too. You're not blood, but we agreed, we want you there." said Alec. Jace grinned and took Clary's hand. "You hear that Tommy. You're going to have a cousin!" said Isabelle to the small boy sitting on her lap. Tommy looked quizzically at her and the group laughed.

"What kind of kid are you looking for? Baby or child? Boy or girl?" asked Clary. Alec shrugged. "I think we're just going to meet a few until we find one that clicks with us." explained Magnus. "One thing we have decided, the kid will be a shadowhunter or downworlder." said Alec. Jace grinned. "I bet Maryse will love that!" he said. Alec smiled. "She and dad are behind us. We just came from seeing them." he said.

Clary smiled and put a hand to her stomach. It looked like when this baby came into the world it was going to have a big family.

* * *

**THREE YEARS LATER**

The girl entered the grand building cautiously. It had been a few months since she had last been in here. "Excuse me. Have you ever heard of a doorbell?" said a voice from behind her. The girl spun round, shocked, but smiled when she saw the familiar redhead. "Clary!" she said as the woman hugged her. "Hey Poppy" Clary said smiling at the girl, who she had to remind herself was now a young adult not a child. "Poppy!" squealed the little girl at Clary's feet as she ran towards her. "Hey Lottie" said Poppy scooping the girl into her arms and hugging her.

Clary smiled at the two of them. Lottie's birth had been smooth, in fact it was probably as close to perfect as you could get. The hardest part of the whole birth had been deciding a name. Seeing as her and Jace had two very different families it had been hard to find a name that suited both. Eventually, they had ventured into the library and pulled out the family trees. Finally a name had been decided on, Charlotte Eloise Herondale or Lottie for short.

Charlotte Fairchild was an ancestors of Clary's and Ella Herondale, the name they had based Eloise on, was an ancestor of Jace's. Ella had died young, so they had decided it wasn't right to name their daughter after her, as though they were trying to replace her, so they changed the name to Eloise. Tessa and Jem had practically burst into tears when Clary and Jace announced the name, but they had assured them that both Charlotte and Ella had been great, brave and amazing people.

Now Lottie was just over 4 years old and was as bright and bubbly as her parents. She had Jace's blonde hair which fell in curls just below her shoulders, however she had the bright green eyes of Clary and as far as they could tell from childish scribbles, Clary's artistic hand.

"How's Greg been? I haven't heard from him recently." Clary asked Poppy. "He's still in Paris with Eilidh. I'm pretty sure he's going to propose." replied Poppy. Greg had been, for the past few years, dating a girl named Eilidh Midwinter, another shadowhunter. Clary had only met Eilidh a few times but she seemed lovely and she got along well with Poppy. Clary knew it must be difficult dating a twin, seeing as you not only have to impress the person but their twin too!

"And you?" Clary asked. "Fine." said Poppy. "And Matt?" Clary asked. "Good." said Poppy smiling a little. It hadn't particularly surprised Clary, seeing as the twins seemed to do everything at the same time, that Poppy had started dating Matthew Gladstone within a week of Greg and Eilidh getting together. Matt was also a shadowhunter and had been a close friend of the twins before dating Poppy.

"Hey Poppy" said Jace sounding a little surprised to see her as he walked into the hall. "Hey" replied Poppy smiling. "How have you two been?" she added. "Great. I assume you've already had the usual how's the brother, how's the boyfriend chat with Clary so I'll just get her to fill me in, rather than making you do it again." said Jace with a shrug. Poppy grinned. "Oh, I meant to say. Alec, Magnus and Ava-Rose are dropping in to see you later. I met Magnus earlier and he told me to pass the message on." said Poppy.

Ava-Rose was the girl that Magnus and Alec had decided to adopt. She was a half-warlock, half-shadowhunter and was coming up 7 years old. She had settled in great with Alec and Magnus and the rest of the family. She was very polite but was a prankster. Though Clary thought having magic would make pranks a lot easier.

"Thanks." said Jace. "You should probably head round and visit Simon and Izzy if you haven't already. Tommy and Marcus won't be happy if you've visited everyone but them." he added. Marcus was Isabelle and Simon's second son and was coming up 2 years old. He looked very similar to his older brother but had a slightly darker hair. Poppy nodded. "I will. I just popped in to say hey and pass on the message. I had better go!" she said setting down Lottie and giving both Clary and Jace a hug before heading back out.

Clary sighed. Everyone seemed to grow up so quickly!

* * *

**Hey there!**

**Sorry if this is a bit long, but I wanted to give an update about the future of all of the characters! **

**The next chapter will be the last one and we will be seeing Lottie (Clace kid) all grown up!**

**Please FAVOURITE if you like the story!**

**Please FOLLOW if you want to be notified when I update! **

**Please REVIEW! Even a few words mean a lot and I love hearing from you! You don't need an account so if you are able to please take ten seconds to write something! **

**Thank you to everyone who has done so already! **

**I will update within the next few days! **

**~marshmallowpandaxox **

**PS- I'm really sorry this wasn't up earlier! I had a few problems with my internet yesterday!**


	5. Chapter 5

The girl was silent, even without a soundless rune, as she padded, barefoot, through the corridors of the institute. She pushed open the heavy doors of the training room and slipped inside. The room was empty, much to the girl's relief. She threw a rope over one of the beams that stuck out from the wall and after securing it, shimmied up the rope with ease. She pulled herself up onto one of the ceiling beams and sat, swinging her legs back and forth.

Her mind was buzzing and she had only come here to clear her mind a little. She stood up on the beam and looked down, there was easily a 30ft drop from here but it didn't faze her. She pushed a few strands of her blond hair out of hair face, where they had come loose from the neat bun at the back of her head and took a deep breath and tumbled forward, cartwheeling across the beam with ease. She smiled a little as she steadied herself at the other side of the beam. There was something so mechanical about flips and cartwheels, they weren't even hard any more.

Clary looked on at the girl from below. It was weird to think that this was her daughter, cartwheeling about with grace, even elegance. Though Clary was sure this was a trait that she had gotten from Jace rather than her. "Lottie. We have to go, it's time." she called to the girl in the rafters. Lottie nodded sadly and leaped from the beam gracefully, swinging onto a rope and sliding down to the floor.

"Don't be nervous. It'll be fine." Clary told her reassuringly, seeing the worry etched in the girl's face. Lottie nodded. "Does it hurt?" Lottie asked. "Runes? They sting a little but no real pain. A bit like grazing your knee." explained Clary. "What was it like when you had your first runes?" said Lottie. Clary winced. "Do you remember me telling you about how I came into the shadow world? Well, I never had a rune ceremony as such." she said.

"But I did" said Jace walking into the room with their son, James . Luckily for Clary, James' birth was as smooth as Lottie's. Once again the hardest part of the whole thing had been selecting a name. With all of the male family and friends wanting to play a part in the name of the child, there had been a fair few arguments. Eventually, as a mark of respect for all that Jem had done for the Herondale family, they had decided on James Alistair Herondale. He looked very like his sister, blond with green eyes although there were fleck of gold in his eyes as well as the green. He was now 7 years old.

"The ceremony was great. No pain at all. You'll be fine Lottie." said Jace ruffling his daughter's hair affectionately. Lottie bit her lip and nodded. "Come on. Let's go and get it over with." said Jace taking her hand and leading her out of the room.

The room was silent as the silent brother pressed the stele to Lottie's skin. She winced a little. The silent brother drew, for what seemed like an age before pulling the stele away. The brother nodded respectfully before sweeping out of the room. "Well done Lottie!" said Clary rushing forward and hugging her daughter. "See! I told you it wasn't going to hurt!" said Tommy, or now as he preferred to be called Tom.

Clary and Jace had invited close family and friends to see Lottie get her first rune. The same had happened for Tom when he got his first runes, 3 years ago now. Isabelle and Simon were here with Tom, who was now 15, and Marcus, who was now 10. Magnus, Alec and Ava-Rose and Maia, Bat and Megan had also come to see Lottie's big day. Greg and his now wife Eilidh and their 3 year old son, Michael and Poppy and Matt and their 2 year old daughter Chloe were here too. Jocelyn and Luke and Jem and Tessa had even taken time out of their busy lives to come and visit.

Clary sighed as Lottie was surrounded by friends and family to congratulate her. "Are you ok?" Jace asked hugging her. Even after all this time, he hadn't lost his good looks, even if his hair was now more brassy than it used to be. "They grow up so quickly!" said Clary smiling sadly. Jace nodded. "That's going to be James in 5 years." he sighed. "I know. Part of me wants them to grow up, but part of me doesn't want to lose them." she said. "We won't lose them. Look at Poppy and Greg, they never lost touch. They've got kids now too." said Jace. Clary nodded.

"Come on" said Jace "Now is no time to be moping. This is a celebration, that means a party!" he said pulling her out into the crowd.

The light of the day had given way to sunset and now twilight. "Mum" said Lottie bringing Clary back down to earth. "Yes honey" said Clary. "Does this mean I'm going hunting now?" Lottie asked. Clary shook her head. "You've only just had your first runes. You'll train now for a while before you hunt." Clary said. "But I train already" moaned Lottie.

It was true Lottie was getting quite good with a sword already, but she was nowhere near ready to actually hunt yet. Clary smiled fondly at her. "You will hunt like the others someday, but for now train. Please." she said. Lottie nodded.

"Clary" called Izzy sitting down next to Clary. "Have you seen Tom? He's disappeared off somewhere!" said Izzy a little flustered. Lottie giggled. "Lottie" said Clary sternly. "I saw him. He went to the greenhouse. With Ava-Rose. I was going to talk to them but they were a bit busy." said Lottie grinning. Clary rolled her eyes and sighed.

There was never a dull moment!

* * *

_**Hey there!**_

_**Sadly this is the last chapter of this particular story :( **_

_**Please FAVOURITE if you enjoyed the story!**_

_**Please REVIEW! Even a few words mean a lot and you don't need an account to review! Please, if you have a minute, leave a review! **_

_**Please FOLLOW or FAVOURITE AUTHOR to be notified when I start a new story and if you like my writing! **_

_**I have enjoyed writing this story and I have plans for another TMI story which I'm going to write soon, so follow me to be notified when that is up! **_

_**Thank you so much for all the support from those who have followed/favourited/reviewed and even to those who have just taken the time to read this story! **_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox (who will be back! Watch this space!)**_


End file.
